The Perfect Ending
by fallenangelsanderson
Summary: In my opinion, a perfect way to end the long running show


The Perfect Ending  
  
There they stood yet again in that same hallway. But this time the reason why they were there was much more serious. They had finished their last and final X-file together. Not just their last X-file but the last case. that they would ever work on together. The time had come to move on. Not that either of them wanted to. Their superiors had decided that they had abused their roles in the FBI and so they were re-assigned and separated. Now all that was left was to say goodbye. The thing that they had hoped would never come.  
  
"It's over Mulder. They've closed the X-files. We saved the world and you have found out what happened to your sister. We won."  
  
"We haven't won Scully. They're still out there."  
  
"Who? The Syndicate or the aliens?"  
  
"Both of them."  
  
"And there is nothing that you can do to stop that. Leave it to the next generation Mulder. Your job is done."  
  
"Our job."  
  
She didn't want to have to tell him what she was about to say. It was hard enough the first time. But it had to be said.  
  
"Mulder, you know how I feel about working in some field office. It doesn't interest me."  
  
"Scully, don't..... I'  
  
"I've been offered a job in Chicago. As a doctor. I'm going to take it."  
  
"You can't leave Scully."  
  
"There is nothing left for me here. It's finished, it's over."  
  
"That's exactly it. Everything in my life is being taken away from me. I put my life into searching for my sister and now that's gone. I have no job and no family. With all that gone there is only one thing giving me the strength to carry on. You. And if you leave me Scully, I'm not sure that I would survive. Because right now, you're my only reason for living."  
  
She hugged him as tears rolled down both of their faces. She felt his warm arms around her, making sure that she remembered the felling, for she knew that it would be the last time that she would feel it. She pulled away and kissed him on the forehead. She took a deep breath and took one last long look into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She wiped off her tears and began walking backwards towards the lift.  
  
"Scully, please don't leave me"  
  
"Goodbye Mulder."  
  
As the doors of the elevator closed she heard her partner, ex-partner, screaming her name and banging on the doors. It tore her apart. She had always known that this day would eventually come, but she had always hoped that the story could have a different end. She slouched against the lift wall and began crying. She couldn't bear the thought that that was the last time she would see Mulder. But all things must come to an end.  
  
**********XXXXXXXXXX**********XXXXXXXXXX**********  
  
She was just in time. Scully never liked being early for her flights because she didn't like waiting for things, especially in airports, but she hadn't meant to be this late. It had taken longer than she thought to pack.  
  
She rushed past the crowds of people lining up to board the different planes and was trying to get to her gate, typically the one at the end, as fast as she could.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around in shock to find her partner looking straight at her and slightly out of breath.  
  
"Scully, I....."  
  
"Shhhhhhh."  
  
She put her finger on his lips to signal for him to cease talking. She put down the bag that she was carrying and looked straight into his eyes. They didn't need to talk. Everything that they wanted to say was said in their eyes.  
  
They closed in.  
  
She knew what she wanted to do, what she had wanted to do for years but had always held back. Before it was because of work, but that was no longer an issue.  
  
They moved closer.  
  
But how did he feel? Did he feel the same way as her? Deep down she knew the answer was yes. Even though neither of them had ever been open about their feelings, he had always shown how he felt slightly more than she had.  
  
Finally, their lips touched. Scully felt as though her whole world was just fading away. She forgot that she was in a crowded airport. She forgot that she was making such a major change to her life. And she forgot that she was about to step on a plane and leave the person that she cared the most about.  
  
But that feeling didn't last forever. She soon remembered where she was and what she was about to do. She drew back slowly and opened her eyes. Now she wanted to stay more than ever, but the decision was made.  
  
She picked up her bag and placed it over her shoulder.  
  
"Goodbye Mulder."  
  
She turned around and began walking into the gate. She was trying as hard as she could not to cry.  
  
Before she turned the corner, she turned around. He was still staring at her with the same look on his face. She pointed to her eye, patted her chest two times, and then pointed to him. She prayed that he knew what she meant and what she was trying to say.  
  
To her surprise he repeated what she had just done, followed by a peace symbol. She smiled and carried on walking down the passage way to the plane, tears escaping from her eyes.  
  
She tried to interpret what he had just said to her. Was he simply saying that he loved her too, or was it more involved than that? Did the peace sign only represent too, or was he trying to say that they were at peace with each other? That he forgave her and understood what she was doing and why. She hoped that he understood, as complicated as it was. The last thing that she wanted to do was leave on an argument.  
  
As she boarded the plane, the stewardesses welcomed her. The door was slammed shut behind her.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
